


worth it, devine

by akissontitan



Series: i have this, some of the time [2]
Category: Juno Steel - Fandom, The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, they missed each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Mars spins on the axis of the apex of his thighs.





	worth it, devine

**Author's Note:**

> I put this in a series with my other >1k Drabble Of Juno And Peter Have Tender Reunion Sex so that maybe next time I go to write this exact thing again I'll remember to branch out instead. (I won't.)
> 
> Peter is a trans man, just my little french onion

"Want you again," Peter whispers, ragged and smiling. He looks so pretty, stretching out from under damp sheets and with hair falling into his eyes, that Juno finds himself nodding _yes_ without thinking.

When he _does_ think, it's in tumbling nonsense between Peter's kisses to his clavicle. _You've got me. You've had me, you'll have me, much as you want._

Despite the hot rush of his blood and Peter's hold on him, Juno can't get properly hard again before Peter's burning, eager kisses find the inner corners of his hipbones, his thighs. Peter seems undeterred. A lithe arm reaches under Juno's lower back, angling him; a warm mouth at his dick, his balls, further.

Peter eats him out like he's giving thanks. He's never rough, their first nights back together. There's no ache for him to soothe in Juno's skin save for the pulse of want, but he laves at the relaxed-tight muscles like he can't foresee ever wanting to stop.

Juno's belly twitches with the effort of keeping position, and then Peter's palm is over it, greedy and warm. He's hard now, Juno realises. Peter is all tongue and sweet kisses on his dick, lips swollen and pink and Juno _gets_ it, the want, the wanting.

His second orgasm approaches faster and releases slower, burns like asteroid fire. It makes him arch and spark and yell, and Peter with his sharp, blown-wide eyes milk him for every drop.

Juno has no idea how many times Peter has come, only that his mouth waters to add to the count.

"My face, Peter…" is all the articulation he can muster, boneless as he is. Peter understands enough to peel his panties off - _again_ , as if they were _done with each other_ \- and brace Juno's head with his thighs.

He's slick, and hard, and it's just a few kisses to the pink nub of his cock before Peter is just as gone. From this and any viewpoint, Juno admires how good Peter wears it. Mars spins on the axis of the apex of his thighs until his lungs are deigned air.

"I ca- I can't, anymore," Juno rasps when Peter shifts off him, back beside him in bed with long, crafty legs sneaking around his waist, "Peter…"

"Sshh, sweet girl," he mumbles. Like he's tired. Like he couldn't fuck Juno for hours more, fuelled on time zone jet lag and pent-up pining. "Want to hold you."

Sticky, and messier still when Peter's thighs grip too close around one of his own, Juno thinks he _should_ barter for a shower, or a change of clothes. But Peter is close, blinking long and slow, and a lady lets her man have what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter penumbra fandom...i need u... [@ nycreous](http://twitter.com/nycreous)


End file.
